


Formula to Discovery

by Seruna



Series: Universe: Shade and Canach [7]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, Emotional Manipulation, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: Shade has a dream. A nightmare to be precise. Ashamed and shaken he seeks consolation in Canach's presence, and discovers a thing or two about himself with Canach's help.For all those who wondered about the "You've held me up before." from Nectared, wonder no more! :3





	Formula to Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs happily* I did it, wohoo! This was in my mind for so long and wow, I think I need a cool shower. *Fans air to face*  
> Anyway, not much more to say, except: Enjoy yourselves! :3

Shade was resting in his hammock and his eyes drifted toward the ceiling. The light from the blossom waned as the hammock rocked gently from side to side until everything was covered in darkness. He lifted his arm and followed the line of his pattern on his skin before the arm sunk down again.

His mind was still fully awake, even if his body yearned to rest. So much was going through his head and he closed his eyes in an attempt to signal his body it was time to sleep, but that only conjured images and woke his imagination.

Images of awakened he had fought and slain jumped into his mind, minions of Mordremoth, crazed sylvari that attacked the pact, and then, among the many imaged was Canach, with him, from so far back then in time that it felt like an ancient memory when they had fought the Blighted Canach.

He had been large, eyes glowing with a dark red hue, body shrouded in a black mist. Evil had permeated the air with his very presence and Shade wondered what he would have looked like, if perhaps there had been a vision for somebody where he had been blighted.

Their creator was long dead, yet the images sometimes came back to haunt him still. The jungle, Eir lying in a pool of her own blood, Braham and his stern face. Shade had not realized it back then, but those had been the events that had been the reason they had drifted apart. Perhaps things would have been different if he had consoled his friend, if he had stayed behind.

Yet if they had, they would not have found Caithe, rescued her just in time to get the egg.

Shade shook the thoughts away. There was no point in going back in his memories – he could not change the past, even if he regretted parts of it. There was no point in beating himself up over it and he forced his mind to think of nothing.

Silence engulfed him and after what felt like an agonizing long hour, his mind finally resigned to sleep.

“ _Can't trust myself, can't control myself.”, Canach grunted and crawled forward, shield quivering in his hand. “Take my shield, take my shield and finish him!”_

_Shade took it, but it was heavy, heavier than he ever imagined it to be and he could not lift it from the ground. He grunted in exertion and heard the Blighted Canach moving behind him, turned his head and noticed that the Blighted Canach had moved, had come closer and with a swing of his arm shoved Shade away._

_His body stumbled and he failed to catch his balance, tumbled backwards to the ground with a grunt. He pushed himself onto his elbows, tried to lift his upper body and stilled when he saw a blade at his throat, Canach's blade, and his eyes trailed from the swords hilt toward its wielder._

_It was Canach, yet it wasn't. Something else had taken his place, snapped the warriors endurance and will, had crushed all that Canach was._

“ _Canach-”, Shade tried, fear constricted his belly, but the darkness in Canach's eyes and the press of the blade against Shade's throat silenced him._

“ _Serve Mordremoth.”, Canach urged and Shade grasped the blade with his hand in desperation, felt it cut into his palm. He grabbed Canach's collar with his other hand, pulled at him._

“ _Fight it!”, Shade ordered. “You have to fight it Canach, you are not a minion to that monster. You are -”_

_Canachs hand took Shade's wrist expertly, turned and twisted it. Shade cried out in pain, his body involuntarily reacted and turned away, his chest pressed into the ground when a hand pushed him down._

“ _All will serve Mordremoth.”, Canach hissed and Shade struggled in his grip. He could use his elements to stun him and escape, but he did not want to hurt Canach._

“ _Canach, fight it.”, Shade begged and the hand around his wrist twisted just a bit more. He grit his teeth and heard the Blighted Canach approach._

“ _This is Mordremoth's champion.”, the Blighted Canach said. “He will serve Mordremoth, as we all do.”_

“ _Never!”, Shade grit out. “I'll fight that monster to my last breath.”_

“ _Do you think he hasn't noticed?”, the Blighted Canach crackled. “How you desire this sylvari?”_

_Something cool filled Shade's stomach and a shiver ran over his spine. “I won't let you turn him.”, Shade hissed out._

“ _If you turn him, you can have him.”, the Blighted Canach tempted and Shade frowned. Did they think him that gullible? That stupid? That lustrous?_

_But before he could answer he felt fingers trace up from his back toward his neck, flexing around his throat. Shade gasped and engulfed himself in a lightning aura, but much to his surprise he felt another pair of hands push him more tightly against the ground, squeezing the breath from his chest._

“ _No, no.”, the Blighted Canach tutted when he interrupted him. The fingers around Shade's throat tightened, restricting the air that came into his lungs and brain and he struggled uselessly. “Turn over to Mordremoth.”, the voice tempted. “You will not be judged, you will have your hearts desire. You every hearts desire.”_

“ _No.”, Shade grit out defiantly and suddenly the force lifted and he gasped for air, something pulled on his shoulder and his back pressed into the stone beneath him. He wanted to cast a spell and saw Canach sitting atop of him, dark eyes glaring and luring._

“ _It's a relief.”, Canach told him with a smile. “Believe me, Commander. There is no use in fighting this.”_

“ _Get off of me.”, Shade struggled and tried to push Canach off when two hands grasped his wrists and he could see the Blighted Canach kneeling just a few inches away from his head, his hands engulfing his wrists like shackles._

_Lightning surged into Shade's arms and fingers and he felt it ooze onto his bark when Canach suddenly leaned down and kissed him. A gasp of surprise escaped Shade and the spell died away, faded away into tiny sparks that lifted into the air._

_The lips moved softly and Shade struggled, balled his hands into fists but found himself not strong enough to fight against the Blighted Canach's grip._

_Was this really to happen to him?_

_He concentrated, tried to ignore the heat in his belly that convulsed and pulsed, charged the lightning and summoned it onto his skin and felt the tingling growing. The hands of the Blighted Canach convulsed slightly and he growled, gripped him harder and Shade was confident he could win when suddenly Canach's tongue squeezed between his lips and a hand grasped between his thighs._

_Shade's brain refused to work at the spike of pleasure and he tried to turn his head away, felt ashamed that his body reacted in such a manner when he felt his arousal stirring._

“ _Why are you fighting?”, the Blighted Canach asked, but Shade could not see him. Canach engulfed his entire vision, was kissing him like he was the last drop of water on Tyria and he had spent his life in the desert._

_Shade could only gasp in response, felt suddenly breathless and fought to free his lips from the onslaught. He whimpered when Canach followed the turning of his head, pressed his head down and held him there._

_The hand between Shade's thighs began to move and his body reacted, a jolt of electricity running through him. It was a thrill, excitement, arousal. Ashamed Shade concentrated, hated himself for falling for any of this and withered in their grasps._

“ _Shh.”, the Blighted Canach made somewhere over his head. “Relax. Give in. It will feel wonderful.”_

_Shade couldn't even reply. His brain was starting to turn murky and clouded, his senses elevated and focused on Canach's ministrations and the lack of oxygen made it all that much harder. He couldn't summon his magic, the lightning, anything because of the lack of control and the distraction that was Canach, currently exploring his mouth with his tongue._

_The Blighted Canach leaned down, Shade could smell the dark magic mixed with the scent of freshly cut grass. In his moldy mind it was somehow alluring and he whimpered. He could not let them best him like this, what was he doing? He had to free himself, had to get away, to bring Canach to his senses -_

“ _Is it slipping, Commander? Or should we call you Champion, because that is what you are to be? Serve and be free of the burden of consequence. Let it happen. Let it in.” And then he spoke, more to Canach than Shade, “I believe he needs air.”_

_Canach lips parted, if hesitantly, and Shade gulped in a lungful of air. His brain did not get a moment of respite, though: The second he had drawn in a sharp breath Canach was on him again, body pressing down, hot and tight, and Shade felt the heat grow in steady waves he could no longer control._

_No, he thought to himself, he had to resist, had to -_

_The hand between his thighs pressed tightly against his arousal and he noted, much to his dismay, that he had grown hard despite himself. The other gripped his robe, pulled it free from the belt and he struggled, moved his legs uselessly but Canach above him only chuckled darkly._

“ _It's over, Commander.”, the Blighted Canach informed him.”You are ours, now. Relax. Fall.”_

_The pressure on his trousers loosened and he fought, moved his arms only to have them pushed back down toward the ground. He whimpered uselessly and noticed how his control began to slip, how the will the resist faded away into the dark corner of his mind._

_No, no, no. He couldn't. Not like this. He grasped his restraint, his control, and when he felt cool air hit his abdomen he tried to suck in a breath and was met with Canach's hungry lips that devoured him._

“ _I'll take it from here.”, the Blighted Canach whispered and Canach moved away, his lips glossy and wet. Shade saw him sit up proudly with a smug grin._

“ _I'll not...”, Shade breathed. “You can't-”_

_His voice died away when the Blighted Canach leaned over him and captured his lips. Shade made a startled noise and turned his head away but he followed him. Shade felt Canach move, the pressure on his lips lessening, felt something tug at his pants and he tried to pull his knees closer, but it was all useless and in vain._

_Cool air hit his pelvis and his arousal and he whimpered, could not believe what was happening. There was only a one second pause before he felt Canach shift and then something hot and warm engulfed his shaft._

_Shade gasped at the sensation, the heat, the warmth, the tightness of Canach's mouth, but he couldn't see. The Blighted Canach held his arms trapped over his head, had his lips captured, and Canach held his hips in a steady grip and his mouth engulfed him completely._

_For only a second his mind drifted, was afloat before everything snapped back into place. The Blighted Canach above him chuckled. “Let it happen, Champion.”, the Blighted Canach whispered against his lips and Shade was panting, was trying to ignore the pleasure that surged into his core. “Let yourself be taken care of.”_

_Shade didn't have the breath to protest. It was stolen from him when Canach's tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft and sucked him in. He moaned and felt the Blighted Canach chuckle close to his ear._

“ _Not much longer now.”, he murmured into his ear and Shade's vision began to swim. His shaft pulsed and he felt the familiar heat in his core, slowly overwhelming him in waves. His mind gave one last weak protest before his body noticed how exquisite the pleasure was, how good he felt, how it was Canach, here, with him. “Yes, like that.”, the voice whispered in his ear and he groaned, his limps failed him and he didn't resist any more._

_Canach teased the tip with his tongue and found a sensitive spot just under the head that made Shade see stars. His body shuddered and he moaned, felt the control completely slipping. He would not be able to hold on, not much longer._

“ _Do you like it?”, the Blighted Canach asked and Shade suppressed a groan. Canach leaned down further, took him deeper and Shade felt the tip bump against the back of Canach's throat and a cry tore from his throat. “Like that.”, the voice whispered. “Just like that. Let us see.”_

_All embarrassment had drained from Shade. Pleasure clouded his mind, his head was spinning, his chest was heaving with every breath and he barely contained the noises that elicited from his throat. It was only the one thought, the thought that he would come, and that was all that seemed to be on his mind._

_He couldn't hold on. He was slipping, drifting, drowning. “Yes.”, the voice whispered. Canach sucked him in and Shade cried out, felt the waves pulse through him, the edge right there and just when Canach's tongue pressed against his shaft the Blighted Canach leaned down to capture his lips and silenced any sound that threatened to come from Shade's throat._

_It came crushing like a hurricane, tearing at his senses, lulling his mind into complete surrender and slumber. His body convulsed as he came, felt Canach eagerly coax him through his climax and whimpered against the Blighted Canach's lips._

_The pleasure ebbed away, yet part of it remained. There was no pain, no discomfort, no head-ache, no voice. Only the soft lips on his own that slowly lifted away and dark, red eyes that met his own._

“ _There you go, Champion.”, the Blighted Canach chuckled. “You are ours, now. You belong to us.”_

_And there was no part of Shade that found strength enough to protest and resist._

  
  


Shade woke and blinked at the ceiling. Heat coiled in his stomach and his throat was somehow dry. He could not believe the bizarre dream he had had and noticed that quite despite himself, he was already aroused.

Ashamed he stirred and stood, taking a deep breath to steady himself. It was shameful how the dream reflected that he was weak. Or perhaps it was a sign that he unconsciously or secretly desired such a thing?

Either way Shade tried to turn his mind to other matters. But those other matters immediately drained when he heard footsteps in the Dreamer's Terrace, the front door closing and the sound of a backpack sliding to the floor.

Shade slowly made his way toward the spiral, the lights coming to life as he went with a faint sheen of yellow and white, enough to illuminate the area but not enough to blind his yet tired eyes.

He looked down toward the entrance and saw Canach moving toward the spiral and when the warrior lifted his eyes he noticed Shade was staring. “Ah. I thought you were asleep.”, Canach murmured. “Did I wake you?”

_In a way_ , Shade thought and gulped the knot in his throat. He could still feel the heat and the arousal and wished he had remained in his hammock. The hesitation seemed to alarm Canach and the warrior frowned. 

“Is something the matter?”

“No.”, Shade immediately said and shook his head. “No, just tired. Went to get some water.”

Canach knew he always had a small bowl prepared on his little night stand, but didn't mention it. “Dreams?”

There was a small pause in which Shade averted his gaze and suddenly Canach noticed the color in Shade's cheeks, the slightly tense shoulders, the body-language screaming at the warrior as though the elementalist had done something wrong. Had something happened while he had been away? 

“Yeah.”, Shade murmured and shook his head. “But...it's fine.”

Canach had stilled after a couple of steps on the spiral and was staring up at Shade thoughtfully. “Do you need to speak about it?”

“No, no.”, Shade quickly said. “You must be tired from your journey.”

“Not particularly.”, Canach shrugged. “What happened?”

Shade was still not looking at him, which was odd. Canach could not remember a single thing that he could not discuss with the sylvari, they were open, honest. Talked, a lot. The fact that Shade acted like he had done something, even though he had only admitted it was a dream, made Canach wonder just what kind of dream it had been. 

Had he relived past events? Trahearne? Canach knew the first-born was a sensitive topic around Shade, that there had been a deep connection between the two that he could never truly understand in its depth – and did not truly need to.

What was important was that he was there for Shade, that Canach listened and spoke to him. Yet even  _that_ they had spoken about, so it could not possibly be about Trahearne. Yet, very little else made sense. 

“I...”, Shade tried and the fact that he could not find the words worried Canach.

“You don't have to.”, the warrior quickly added. “I am not the one for small-talk, but if you like I could distract you with stories from my journey.”

Shade nodded gratefully. “Yeah. I'd like that.”

Canach reached out with his hand and waited for Shade to move down, noticed that Shade was still wearing parts of sylvari light clothing for more comfortable sleep. It outlined Shade's body better than any human wear did, and Canach liked the elementalist better in sylvari clothing. 

Shade moved down and hesitantly grasped it. Canach squeezed it and they moved down the spiral toward one of the adjacent rooms, settled in comfortable chairs. Without being asked Canach brought Shade a bit of water to drink and the elementalist blinked up at him gratefully.

When Canach finally settled again he thought back. “The journey was very uneventful, as you can imagine. The worst part was the weather. It wouldn't stop raining. Even the animals on the road shirked the downpour, and I never so much saw a living soul as heard it. Scurrying away underneath the leafs and trees.” Canach shrugged. “There was this one day I had to seek shelter in a human establishment. Some tavern of sorts, and I met some old acquaintances of mine.”

“What kind?”, Shade asked.

“The Noll kind.” Canach answered and Shade's eyes widened. 

“Did they try anything?”

“The typical Noll things.”, Canach said nonchalantly. “Safe to say, they were unsuccessful and slept in the rain that night.”

“I can't believe he still sends people after you, after all this time.”, Shade murmured. “Perhaps we should deal with him.”

“And how would you do that, pray tell?”

“I don't know.” Shade's grip around his bowl tightened and Canach did not miss the motion. “But the thought that he might succeed one day...”

Canach snorted. “You wound me, Shade. That clearly was an insult to my abilities.” His tone was light, teasing, but Shade leaned back into his chair and there was not even a hint of his usual smile, his thoughts suddenly seemed far, far away. 

“Shade.”, Canach said against and the elementalist's eyes snapped up to meet his own. “I can not change my past, but I have changed my way forward. That is more than others can say for themselves. The past doesn't have to haunt us.”

Recognition, fear and shame flickered in Shade's eyes, all at once that it surprised Canach. The elementalist seemed to grow smaller when his shoulders tensed and he turned his head away. It was defensive, closed, folded, so far away that Canach wondered if Shade would be able to speak of what lay on his mind any time soon.

Whatever the dream had been about, it must have either truly terrified or shocked Shade, and Canach was sure that the word 'past' had been what Shade had reacted to. 

Shade, on the other hand, was fighting with himself. There really was no reason he could not speak of his dream to Canach – why shouldn't he? He was ashamed of what had happened, what he had done in his dream, what the meaning of it was. Yet Canach might be able to shed light on it. 

Dreams were a way to resolve problems unconsciously, perhaps even to unravel a mystery. But what had the dream tried to show him? That he secretly desired such ministrations? That he was unsatisfied? No, that much was far from the truth. 

So, what? That the thought of a Blighted, evil, stronger Canach luring and tempting him turned him on? The heat and arousal that answered were indication enough, and right after came the pulse of shame that made him feel nauseous. 

“I dreamed of our battle in the Dream-scape with Mordremoth.”, Shade finally brought out. 

Ah, so there it was. The past. Mordremoth. It was not necessarily surprising that Shade dreamed of those events – they had shaken all of them. After all they had slain their very creator, their father, the one that had made them. 

“And?”, Canach asked patiently and saw Shade gulp.

“It was our battle with the Blighted Canach.”, Shade confessed. “I couldn't lift the shield and...you turned.”

There was a small pause. “And what happened then?”, Canach coaxed. 

Despite the fact that Shade was the Leader of Dragon's Watch and former Commander of the Pact, he seemed to loose all ability to hide his emotions from Canach when they were alone. He was an open book, readable page for page, there was no secret as to what he was thinking.

And right now he got that look again, averted eyes, his right hand grasping his left arm idly, yet hard enough that the skin and bark paled under the force. The color rose into his cheeks and his face turned grim. 

Canach waited as the emotions played on Shade's face, did not press any further. Then, ever so slowly Shade opened his mouth, closed it and gulped. Nervousness. Anxiety. Embarrassment. 

And slowly, Canach seemed to get an idea of what was going on.

“You tried to turn me.”

“Me and my Blighted self?”, Canach asked and Shade slowly nodded. “Did it work?”

Shade gulped once more. The answer was barely a whisper. “Yes.”

“Can't say I blame you.”, Canach grinned and tried to ease the mood. “I can be quite convincing, if I want to be.”

“That you were.”, Shade mumbled. 

Oh, that just made Canach curious. Now that Shade looked willing to speak of this Canach dared to press in further, “How did we accomplish such a feat, me and my Blighted self?”

And then it all was clear as day. Obvious to even to most oblivious. The color rose in Shade's cheeks, painted them darker. The elementalist open his mouth and shame constricted his throat, and under Canach's eyes he felt he was being tested, that Canach was teasing him.

“You...held me down.”, Shade confessed, dared not meet Canach's eyes. His body began to burn at the memory. “And...did things.”

“Things?”, Canach teased. “I am not quite sure what you mean.”

The effect was instantaneous. Shade nervously fidgeted in his chair and Canach followed the motions on Shade's throat as the elementalist gulped and tried to find the words. “You kissed me.”

Canach laughed at that. “I see. If it terrifies you so, perhaps I should refrain from doing it again.”

“It wasn't the same.”, Shade urged, Canach's comment riling up him, just as the warrior had planned. Because anger and frustration overruled shame and nervousness. “You were changed, turned, and I tried to resist, but I couldn't.”

“So you were helpless.” Shade's heart spiked at the word and he nodded, yet somehow that did not terrify him as much as it should have. To give the dream such a meaning, that that was the quint essence of what the dream had been about. “And how did that feel?”

Helplessness was a feeling, so what did Canach mean? When Shade lifted his eyes and met Canachs dark ones, glinting in the faint light, a smile pulling the corners of his lips up, hands folded in front of his face, Shade realized that he had walked into a trap, and that there was no point in trying to escape. That he felt helpless right now. And that under Canach's eyes he didn't have to feel any of the shame or embarrassment, that Canach would not laugh at him or think less of him. 

He felt...”Good.”, Shade finally confessed in a small voice, his heart beating up high into his throat, drumming against his rips. The confession was more to himself than for Canach and it surprised him, stunned him into momentary silence at the realization. 

Canach seemed to delight in the fact and leaned back in his chair, one arm lazily on the table, the other on the armrest. “Go on. What did I do?”

“The Blighted one held me arms.”, Shade explained, felt the heat in his body rising, yet with each moment the shame faded away. It was this openness, this honesty that Canach somehow managed to encourage and coax from him that made Shade tingle all over and feel secure.

The scratch of the chair made Shade almost jump and somehow Canach managed to be in front of him in a split second and he grasped his wrists in his hands and held them over his head, pressing them into the wall behind him. 

His breath hitched and he looked up at Canach, saw the dark gleam of desire in them and his mid felt like a molten core, ready to explode. 

“Like this?”, Canach asked in a low voice and Shade nodded.

“Yes.”, he whispered and Canach grinned. 

“And then?”

This was crazy. Totally crazy. And yet it turned Shade on even more than he thought to be possible, his arousal already straining against his trousers. “You- you sat atop of me.”, Shade replied and Canach moved gracefully, placed his knees beside Shade's thighs, straddled them between his own strong ones and Shade moaned at the sensation, the pressure. “And then...you kissed-”

He was interrupted by a pair of lips that crushed against his own and his senses were blown out. A groan escaped his throat and he felt Canach pressing his body against him, pushing him against the rest of the chair and his hands against the wall.

Canach tilted his head, rolled his pelvis and elicited a hiss of pleasure from the sylvari beneath him, grinned and gripped Shade's lower lip with his teeth, pulled it and bit it. Shade's hot breath ghosted over his face and his own desire and arousal grew in strong, steady waves that threatened to swallow him. 

He wanted to devour Shade, to kiss him senseless and to hear him moan and scream his name. And he would. “Tell me more.”, Canach whispered against Shade's lips darkly. 

“By the Tree-”, Shade cursed and Canach rolled his hips once more, putting pressure just for a short moment on Shade's groin. Shade's mind went black and he let his head fall back against the wall and a moan escaped him. 

Canach watched him, felt the pleasure liquefying his own insides and resisted the urge to nibble at Shade's neck, lest the elementalist loose himself completely as well as his ability to speak. So he waited patiently for Shade to open his eyes and was met with a pair of hazy, lust-filled green eyes.

“Tell me.”, Canach demanded and gripped his wrists tighter. Shade withered, but not the resisting kind. It was the eager kind. 

“You pulled down my trousers and-” Canach gripped the leaf of the sylvari light armor and tore it from Shade's bark, heard Shade whimper, “and sucked me.”

Canach climbed from him, knelt in front of him on the ground and took his arousal that stood freely and proudly into his hand and Shade's body shuddered. Then he leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the shaft, took him deeply down his throat.

Shade's arms that had been held over his head fell onto the armrests and gripped tightly into the material. “Thorns, Canach -”, Shade cursed once more and threw his head back, tried desperately to keep the edge of his climax as far away as he could even though it came rushing forward in a brutish wave of pleasure that rose up from his spine, spilling into his stomach and abdomen. 

Canach teased the shaft, brought the tip of his tongue beneath the head and circled around it, made Shade shiver uncontrollably in an attempt to hold himself back. He pressed into the soft spot just beneath the head, flattened his tongue against it and saw Shade's fingers turning pale from the grip on the armrest.

“Canach, I can't...Ah...” It was cute, Canach thought, how Shade tried to articulate even though it was completely unnecessary. Because Canach was intend on sucking him until he came, until all shame had been burned away by the pleasure, until Shade learned that he would never have to feel embarrassed around Canach about anything that he desired. 

Canach tightened his mouth, pressed his tongue flat along the member, tasted it and hummed, signaling Shade that it was alright. He sucked at it, motioned his head forward and back, pressing his lips down tightly to increase the pleasure.

Shade's thighs trembled and he moaned loudly, pulled in gasps of air and Canach knew he was holding it back. So he moved his head faster, tightened just a bit more and Shade almost screamed as he came, his shaft pulsed and Canach felt his mouth filled by Shade's spill. 

He coaxed him through it, sucking gently until Shade sunk into the chair completely limp, chest heaving with steady breaths. Canach pulled away and swallowed, tasted it on his tongue and his own arousal demanded to no longer be ignored. 

Shade looked down at him, sated and with lust-filled eyes that made Canach want to take him right here, in this room, possibly in the chair, or on the table, or against the wall.

And then his arousal stirred and he pushed his hands beneath Shade, pulled him forward just slightly and elicited a gasp of surprise. “Canach?”, Shade asked when he put his hands under Shade knees, pulled them up to offer full view of his prize. “What are you-?”

Canach held his legs ups with his hands and leaned down, drew his tongue over Shade's shaft and saw that the elementalist had raised a hand to touch him, but the hand fell onto Shade's stomach as a moan escaped his lips.

There was a plan in Canach's head, a plan in which he would prepare Shade and take him here, in which location hardly mattered at that point. Or in which position. Shade was pliant and willing in his grasp, and so long as they both enjoyed themselves, Canach would take him, mark him, perhaps even wake a neighbor or two.

His tongue glided down toward the cleft and Shade shifted and stirred, Canach knew he was always very self-conscious when it came to things like this, but Canach had wanted to try this, and this was the opportunity to do so. 

Slowly he found the entrance and Shade moaned, there was just a tiny moment of hesitation where Canach listened for any protest from Shade before he dove in. The muscle pulled tauntingly around him, were firm and strong, but Canach was persistent.

With each passing moment Shade got used to the feeling, could barely register in his mind what it was that Canach was doing. All the information his brain received evolved around the fact that it felt good, so good that Shade felt the heat ignite him again. 

The pressure inside him was nothing like a finger, or even Canach's member. It was softer, warm, slick, teasing, and the deeper Canach got, the more Shade felt his body shiver and quiver, the more he wanted it, the deeper he needed it. 

The pressure around Canach's tongue lessened, eased the way in and forward, allowed him to tease Shade in a way even he himself had not done before. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Shade was completely lost in the sensation and felt smug about his small discovery. It was one of many things to revisit, for sure.

But now he yearned to do something for himself, something other than to ignore his straining member and with his free hand he began to remove his trousers, managed to free himself without Shade even noticing. 

When he finally pulled out and Shade whimpered Canach rose to his eye-level, met the green eyes with a searing intensity. “The chair, the table, the floor, or the wall?”, Canach asked and Shade blinked and he saw the elementalist's arousal twitch. 

“Ah...”, Shade made, a sign that his brain had refused to work. Canach wanted to chuckle, but the lust that filled him grew instead. The elementalist reacted to easily, so sensitively, so instinctively that Canach wondered how his resolve and restraint ever held at all. “I don't...care.”, Shade breathed and Canach teased his entrance with his finger, brushed over it with a feathery touch. 

Shade leaned his head back. “I don't care. Just...take me. Take me, Canach.”

It pulsed and coiled inside Canach, hot and demanding. He wanted to ravage, to devour, to conquer. A demonstration of lust, of need, perhaps a bit of power. So Canach leaned forward and grasped beneath Shade lifted him into his arms and Shade sighed against him, threw his arms around his neck in response and clung onto him. 

With barely any effort Canach lifted him up, made a step to the side and pushed Shade's back against the wall and Shade groaned. “Please.”, Shade whispered and need urged Canach to act, he needed to be inside him, to take him, mark him, fuck him. “Oh, please, just-”

Canach's fingers dug into Shade's cheeks, pulled them apart just slightly and he angled himself, slowly eased Shade lower. His arousal twitched impatiently and Canach groaned when he felt Shade's entrance and the arms around his shoulders tensed.

Slowly he dropped Shade down, felt the resistance of muscle and then he dug in. Warmth, heat, tightness. It tore at Canach's senses and he groaned into Shade's neck, heard the elementalist draw in a sharp breath. He sunk deeper impatiently, couldn't hold on to his restraint and Shade's legs quivered around his waist.

“Canach, please. Deeper.”, Shade moaned, the pace too slow for him. He needed to feel the warrior inside him, filling him, taking him. He didn't care for anything else. 

At the sound of Shade's voice a dark part of Canach awoke, the part that liked to tease, to coax, elicit. And so he bit into Shade's neck, heard the sylvari draw in a sharp breath and sunk in just another inch. With his tongue he licked over the flesh, pressed his body more against Shade, squeezing him between the wall and his chest.

“Canach.”, Shade moaned and tried desperately to roll his lips. Canach lifted his head, had to crane his neck slightly because Shade was lifted a little higher than he was. 

“Yes, Shade?”, Canach teased and Shade looked down at him, mouth parted lustrously, eyes filled with desire and the elementalist leaned down, fingers digging into Canach's shoulders. His breath ghosted over Canach's lips, teasing and light and Shade moaned when Canach sunk deeper another inch. 

“If you...”, Shade finally managed to breathe, “If you don't fuck me, right now...”

Canach's core ignited and he groaned, “Then what?”

“I'll explode.”, Shade whimpered against his lips. “Move, please, just-”

Canach leaned up more and captured Shade's lips, heard the elementalist whimper once more and rolled his pelvis forward, sunk deeply into him with his member. Shade made a satisfied moan against his lips and when Canach began to move, the noises came rapidly, tearing from his throat.

Thrust for thrust Canach eased into the movement until his hips were coordinated enough and he snapped up against Shade's body, moving at an agonizing pace, lifting and dropping Shade as he did, his body pressing down on him.

It was erratic, wonderful, sensational. Canach felt the heat from his arousal growing like a fire from his groin into his abdomen and stomach, filling him with need and lust that managed to increase his pace even more.

Shade had leaned his head down beside Canach's head, fingers digging almost painfully into Canach's back and the elementalist moaned loudly, growing louder and louder with each thrust, completely abandoning all senses of shame. 

“Ah, yes....”, Shade groaned and Canach tried to keep the angle, thrust upward and Shade's body shuddered in his grip and the elementalist almost screamed out as the pleasure shot through him.

There was a snap in the air, lightning discharged close to them, but they both paid it no mind. Shade tried to keep the elements from slipping, the control barely in his grasp. He felt the lightning sizzling in his veins, convulsing in his muscles and begging to rip free and Shade grit his teeth.

“Don't.”, Canach groaned. “Don't hold back.” Each words was emphasized with a thrust and Shade's mind turned white at the voice, the words, the sensations and he held on to Canach as he pounded into him mercilessly. 

“Can't-”, Shade tried to warn, the control slipping through his fingers like a line made from satin and silk. He groaned and for one last second he held on desperately and then the control broke when Canach pushed him harsher against the wall, angled inside him and reached a spot that made electricity run through Shade's body.

Shade had his eyes closed, but he tasted the static in the air, heard the snapping and sizzling noises, couldn't even be bothered to pull the energy and magic back in as it ravaged around them. A bright flash blinked behind his eyelids, but his focus was entirely on Canach who was inside him, pounding, thrusting, hitting that spot that made Shade forget absolutely everything.

The climax pulsed and rushed closer, inevitable, eventual, and then it washed over him like a tsunami and tornado all in one, ripping his mind completely from him, his body shuddered and pleasure filled his insides, his stomach, his whole body, tingling to his very fingertips. He felt his own arousal pulse, spilling between them and faintly, just barely, he heard Canach groan and felt Canach's spend paint his insides, felt the pulses of Canach's shaft inside him as the warrior came. 

His mind seemed to have been nectared, pulled from his body and slowly he felt his mind return, his senses not as clouded. Canach lifted him and he felt the pressure lessen inside him, whimpered at the loss and glanced down at Canach, lazily kissed the warrior on the lips.

Canach returned the kiss, held him steady and secure, and then, slowly, lowered Shade toward the ground. Shade unlocked his legs he had folded around Canach's hips and was glad for the wall and Canach's support. Part of him was certain he would not have been able to stand otherwise. 

Their lips parted and Shade blinked up at Canach, his mind too hazy to form any coherent thought. Canach on the other hand grinned. His eyes, his body, the whole air seemed to remain ignited, desire gleaming in Canach's eyes even though Shade's mind reasoned that Canach had climaxed, that the warrior could not possibly have that much stamina. 

And yet there was a part in him that wished it was the case, a small, treacherous part.

Shade melted under the lust-filled eyes, his body leaning limply against the wall. Canach followed him, pressed against him, his mouth leaving a hot trail on Shade's neck. He shuddered and his hands held Canach's elbows lazily, not strong enough to truly be a hold. 

“I enjoy getting to know you.”, Canach whispered against his skin. “Don't ever hold back on things such as this.”

Shade's mind was only slow, but it did catch up. “It was...embarrassing.”

“And freeing, I assume.”, Canach chuckled.

There was a small pause before Shade murmured, “I was worried you would think less of me.”

“Because of a dream? A kink?”, Canach asked. “No, most certainly not.” He pulled away to look at Shade. “It surprises me how so much naivete can remain inside that brain of yours. It borders on the moronic.”

“A...kink?”, Shade repeated and Canach laughed.

“Yes, a kink. Did you not realize that yourself?”

“I...”, Shade shook his head. “I was simply ashamed of my dream, that even though I knew I shouldn't that I...enjoyed it.”

“It is most certainly nothing to be worried or ashamed over. Not with me.”

“Thank you.” Shade replied in all earnesty.

“Do not thank me yet.”, Canach grinned. “There is still so much that I must try now that I know.”

Shade blushed at that, his knees starting to tremble. “Such as?”

“You'll see. Eventually.” _Or not_ , Canach grinned when he thought how a blindfold would look on Shade, just to add the helplessness. “For now I think we should rest. Perhaps inspiration strikes you again.”

Shade blushed but nodded and followed Canach up toward the spiral, the room they left behind completely wrecked in the wake of Shade's elements, but Canach was content to keep that to himself, at least for now. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just short clarification: This piece can be read without any of the others, but chronically it would be before the "Blindfold" and "Nectared", just for those of you that care.  
> Thanks for stopping by, leave a kudo and a comment if you feel like it! I always squeal when you guys do.  
> Lessthanthree ~S


End file.
